Meet in the middle
by Jill Holmes
Summary: Daryl se retrouve seul après la chute de la prison. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction était, à la base, un OS. Mais finalement, elle compte 4 chapitres, que j'ai déjà traduits et corrigés.

J'ai fait la chasse aux fautes d'orthographe. Si toutefois vous en trouviez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en mp pour que je puisse corriger.

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire appartient à Therm (liens sur mon profil)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ils ont perdu la prison.

C'était il y a un bout de temps maintenant. La nuit, il entendait encore la voix de Rick, criant son nom dans le bruit des coups de feu. Et ensuite, lui et les autres se sont enfuis.

Il ne savait pas qui avait fait ça. C'était le chaos. Et il s'est fait coincer quand une partie de la prison s'est effondrée.

Il ne savait pas s'il s'en sortirait. Mais il savait que s'il appelait Rick, celui-ci viendrait le chercher et Rick devait s'en sortir. Il avait le bébé, Carl, les survivants du groupe. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous mourir pour lui.

Alors il est resté silencieux et a attendu jusqu'à ce que tout soit calme puis il a dû s'ouvrir une voie dans la cohue, lentement, douloureusement.

Sa jambe était foutue. Ça faisait mal de marcher. Chaque putain de pas faisait mal.

Mais il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en laissant les autres partir sans lui.

Les rôdeurs avaient dû suivre les voitures qui étaient parties et il a trouvé son arbalète abandonnée sur le bord de la route. Il imaginait Rick, ne la lâchant pas, en espérant qu'il apparaîtrait. Puis, en ne le voyant pas arriver, Rick avait dû la laisser, juste au cas où.

C'est aussi bien.

Daryl avait donc pris la première voiture qu'il avait trouvée et s'était enfui de là.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé sérieusement de la vie en dehors de la prison, alors Daryl ne savait pas où aller. Aucun moyen de retrouver le groupe.

Il était seul.

Au début, il ne s'est pas éloigné. Il restait à proximité de la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mieux se déplacer à pied.

Et le temps qu'il soit guéri, l'hiver était déjà bien entamé. Les jours étaient durs et les nuits glaciales et hostiles. Il a lutté. Seul. Personne pour l'aider.

Personne pour partager la charge, le fardeau. Et le groupe lui a manqué. Leur compagnie et leur aide lui ont manqué.

Il ne trouvait rien à tuer pour manger. Il s'est donc privé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une maison délabrée et abandonnée. Il n'a même pas regardé ce qu'il y avait dans les boîtes qu'il a trouvées, il a juste mangé.

Au moment où il s'est rendu dans ce petit village, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'espérer qu'ils l'accepteraient.

Et il a eu de la chance que ces gens soient gentils.

Il s'est lavé et on lui a montré où les gens de la ville allaient manger. On lui a dit d'aller les rejoindre quand il serait prêt. Une des dames lui a dit qu'elle l'y retrouverait une fois qu'il aurait mangé et qu'elle lui trouverait un endroit pour la nuit.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être autorisé à rester longtemps, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Même une nuit, c'était mieux que rien.

Il a ouvert la porte et s'est glissé discrètement dans le bâtiment. Et étonnamment, il y avait peut-être une centaine de personnes à l'intérieur. Le bruit des bavardages et des rires emplissait l'air.

L'odeur de la nourriture l'a frappé et son estomac a grogné.

Il y avait une table contre le mur du fond où des gens distribuaient de la nourriture et vers laquelle il s'est dirigé mais il s'est figé sur place.

Une femme était assise seule à une table.

Il aurait pu la reconnaître n'importe où, mais soudain, il n'était plus sûr de lui. Était-ce vraiment elle ? Elle baissa les yeux vers la table, perdue dans son propre monde, sans même être consciente de sa présence. Mais tout d'un coup, il n'a rien vu d'autre.

Et il savait que c'était elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'est dirigé vers la table, se faufilant entre les gens jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques pas. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Même quand il s'est approché de la table et s'est assis devant elle.

Peut-être parce qu'elle s'attendait à ce que des gens la rejoignent à table, elle n'a pas immédiatement levé les yeux.

Alors il a attendu qu'elle le remarque. N'a pas attiré son attention, n'a rien fait d'autre qu'attendre. N'a rien fait d'autre que de savourer sa présence.

Et quand elle a levé les yeux, son regard s'est illuminé, et un sourire chaleureux a étiré lentement ses lèvres.

Daryl se sentait mal à l'aise, et remuait un peu sous son regard, aussi réconfortant et accueillant soit-il. Il étira un peu sa jambe encore à peine guérie, comme si la douleur était revenue après toutes ces semaines.

Elle n'a rien dit. Elle a déglutit difficilement, et ses yeux se sont mis à briller lorsque les larmes ont commencé à couler.

Et puis il a expiré profondément. De soulagement et de bonheur qu'au moins quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et aimait s'en soit sorti. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire.

Il secoua un peu la tête.

Puis, elle s'est mise à cligner des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, et, silencieusement, elle a tendu les deux mains vers lui à travers la table. Il n'a pas hésité à les prendre. Et il a souri, tout comme elle, à leur chance incroyable de se retrouver.

C'était bon de l'avoir là, de savoir qu'elle était réelle et solide sous ses mains. Et puis sa poigne s'est relâchée quand elle a glissé ses mains loin de lui de l'autre côté de la table.

Le sourire quitta son visage alors qu'il la regardait, une légère appréhension sur le visage comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

Mais elle lui sourit chaleureusement, puis une main serra son épaule.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire appartient à Therm (liens sur mon profil)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Daryl dormit. Profondément et pendant des heures.

Carol s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, la main sur son bras, son pouce le caressant doucement en un mouvement circulaire.

Rick s'assit sur la chaise près de la porte, juste pour réfléchir. Quelle putain de chance ils avaient eu de le retrouver dans ce monde.

Il se sentait un peu plus léger maintenant que le poids avait disparu de ses épaules, en revoyant cet homme, chez eux, mais alors la culpabilité prit racine.

Tandis qu'il le regardait dormir, il remarqua à quel point il était maigre. En le voyant, Rick voulut lui demander comment il avait survécu et où il était allé, ce qui s'était passé, mais il pouvait voir sa fatigue, sa faim.

Ils lui avaient donc amené à manger et lui avaient raconté leur histoire. Où ils étaient allés et comment ils avaient survécu.

Puis Alma s'approcha d'eux, cherchant Daryl. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit où il pourrait se reposer. Et les autres l'ont remerciée, mais ont affirmé qu'ils avaient de la place chez eux. Il faisait partie de leur groupe.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Carol ramenait Daryl. Le ramenait chez eux. Rick les a suivis, laissant les autres aller chercher leur nourriture.

L'endroit était petit mais assez isolé pour que le groupe y soit tranquille. Il n'y avait que deux lits doubles et ils l'utilisaient à tour de rôle tous les soirs. Il y avait un berceau pour Judith.

Le calme de Daryl s'est un peu effrité parce que Beth n'était pas là avec les autres, elle s'occupait de Judith auparavant et bien sûr Daryl avait remarqué qu'elle avait disparu mais il n'a rien dit et avec leur joie de retrouver Daryl, ils n'ont pas pensé à lui dire le contraire.

Rick a dû détourner le regard alors que Daryl faisait de son mieux pour contrôler ses émotions. Puis Carol a guidé Daryl vers l'un des lits et il l'a laissée faire parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Besoin de repos et de lâcher prise.

Une fois qu'il fut endormi, elle a dit à Rick qu'elle ne le laisserait pas se réveiller seul et qu'il devrait aller manger. Alors il est reparti et a rapporté un petit bol de restes pour Daryl à son réveil.

Dans son esprit, Rick n'arrêtait pas de se réprimander. _J'aurais dû y retourner, j'aurais dû mieux le chercher, je n'aurais jamais dû l'abandonner..._

Ses erreurs ne cessaient de s'accumuler, tout comme les corps de ceux qu'il aimait et il savait qu'il devait être reconnaissant car cette fois-ci, personne n'était mort.

Bientôt, Carol glissa du lit avec précaution et alla se chercher à manger. Et Daryl s'agita, puis se réveilla. Mais il est resté silencieux et immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se fermer.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il localisa rapidement Rick. Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Il s'assit.

Puis il scruta la pièce autour de lui, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul. La pièce semblait remplie d'armoires et d'étagères de fortune, et tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce semblait entassé.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Rick lui passa le bol de nourriture. Un simple haussement d'épaules, des excuses. Il savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et Daryl hocha la tête, un sourire vacillant étira ses lèvres alors qu'il dévorait rapidement la nourriture.

Quand Rick a attrapé le bol, Daryl lui attrapa le poignet. Ses doigts saisirent Rick, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et Rick regarda la main de Daryl bouger sur son poignet, d'abord sans savoir ce qu'il faisait. Quand les doigts de Daryl se sont tendus, un peu au-dessus du pouce de Rick, il a su.

Son pouls.

Il se rassurait parce qu'il n'osait pas vraiment y croire encore.

Rick prit le bol que Daryl tenait encore dans son autre main et le mit de côté, avant de s'asseoir à l'endroit que Carol venait de quitter, Daryl le tenant toujours.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, leurs épaules se touchant.

Sans dire un mot.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire appartient à Therm (liens sur mon profil)

**Chapitre 3**

Quand il dormait, il rêvait.

Ce monde bizarre auquel il avait appartenu pendant le court moment où il n'y avait que lui.

Tout ce qu'il savait et aimait avait disparu et il l'a affronté seul.

S'il était du genre à s'émerveiller et à se préserver, il aurait peut-être été impressionné par la façon dont il a subsisté. Mais à la fin, il ne savait que survivre.

Il avait le sommeil léger, il l'avait toujours eu. Il s'est plusieurs fois réveillé à cause des bruits autour de lui ou d'un rêve. Mais chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il voyait l'un des membres du groupe tout près, ou entendait leurs chuchotements, essayant d'être plus silencieux maintenant qu'ils l'avaient réveillé ou sentait l'un d'eux à ses côtés, parfois une main sur son bras pendant son repos, essayant de l'aider à se rendormir. Et malgré tout ce qu'il était et avait été avant ce nouveau monde, il en a toujours profité pour se délecter de tout ça.

Il laissa donc son corps se reposer et retourna à sa bienheureuse inconscience.

Sans savoir combien d'heures il avait vraiment dormi.

Ignorant l'inquiétude qu'il causait aux autres par son état de sommeil constant.

Il rêvait encore.

D'un jour à la prison, un jour qui ne s'est jamais produit.

Il était dans une cellule avec Hershel quand ils ont entendu les coups de feu à l'extérieur.

Quand Daryl a regardé, il a vu une armée d'hommes les prendre d'assaut. Plus d'hommes que le Gouverneur n'en avait jamais rassemblés.

Et ils n'avaient qu'une issue. Mais quand il se retourna vers Hershel, il était assis dans la cellule, berçant Judith dans ses bras. Ses béquilles n'étaient nulle part.

Carl et Beth le regardaient comme les enfants qu'ils auraient dû être, l'angoisse et la terreur dans leurs yeux, ils attendaient qu'il les guide. Et quand il voulu le faire, ils refusèrent de laisser leur père et leur sœur derrière eux. Mais Hershel ne pouvait pas bouger. Il refusait même de se lever.

Quoi qu'il essaya de dire pour faire bouger l'homme, il l'a ignoré continuant à roucouler vers le bébé dans ses bras alors que Daryl entendait les bruits des hommes dehors qui se rapprochaient. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'est enfui sans eux, a entendu leurs cris au fur et à mesure que les hommes les atteignaient. A entendu les pas qui le poursuivaient.

Il se réveilla dans un cri, les yeux encore flous de sommeil.

Et pour la première fois, il pensa s'être réveillé seul.

Il ne voyait personne. Mais il a reconnu la pièce, et il savait qu'il était tard le soir et que peut-être les autres mangeaient.

Mais alors, il entendit une chaise grincer, qu'il ne pouvait voir d'où il était couché et Hershel boitilla vers lui.

Ils semblaient être seuls dans la pièce pour l'instant, ce qu'Hershel lui confirma alors qu'il s'asseyait lourdement sur le lit où Daryl était allongé. Il se sentait coupable et se demandait depuis combien de temps il était couché dans ce lit, obligeant les autres à dormir ailleurs.

Comme s'il ressentait un certain malaise, Hershel lui dit qu'ils cherchaient à obtenir un espace plus grand quelque part dans l'enceinte. Il lui parla d'un vieil immeuble en mauvais état, que le groupe s'était efforcé de nettoyer ces deux derniers jours et il espérait qu'ils auraient bientôt un peu plus d'espace.

Daryl hocha la tête et soupira, les yeux lourds.

Il senti à peine la main de Hershel lui effleurer le front. Il se rendit compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Daryl murmura qu'il voulait se lever, mais Hershel le lui interdit.

L'expression de Daryl afficha son agitation intérieure, alors que l'inquiétude s'installait en lui. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui exactement ? Pourquoi était-il si épuisé et pourquoi les autres gardaient-ils un œil sur lui ? La peur de Daryl se répandit et les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Hershel posa une main sur la poitrine de Daryl et ses paroles apaisantes firent des merveilles sur les nerfs à vif de Daryl. Tout irait bien, lui dit-il. Il avait dépassé ses limites et son corps avait besoin de temps pour récupérer.

Malgré la fatigue, Daryl s'assit un peu et Hershel lui passa un verre d'eau. Déshydraté, il le but avec avidité.

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement tandis que Beth entrait, Judith dans ses bras.

Elle leur sourit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

L'enfant dans ses bras avait l'air somnolent et Beth avait l'intention de la mettre au lit.

Mais quelque chose l'a arrêtée. Quelque chose sur le visage de Daryl, sur la façon dont son père avait une main sur le bras du jeune homme et elle se dirigea vers eux.

Elle se pencha devant son père en tenant soigneusement le bébé et Daryl n'a pas hésité à la prendre.

Son rêve lui revint à l'esprit, frais dans sa tête, comme la majorité des gens qu'il avait laissés être massacrés restaient dans la pièce avec lui. Très vivant.

Les cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête commencèrent à s'estomper alors qu'il serrait un peu plus Judith dans ses bras.

Sa chaleur quand il la tenait dans ses bras lui avait manqué. Elle se blottit contre lui, satisfaite et gargouillant joyeusement.

Il était tellement captivé par Judith en train de dormir qu'il n'a pas remarqué que Hershel l'avait quitté,.

Lentement, les autres se sont mis à entrer. De retour dans la pièce qu'ils partageaient tous.

Et il ne les a pas remarqués non plus.

Judith fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de se rendormir.


	4. Chapitre 4

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire appartient à Therm (liens sur mon profil)

**Chapitre 4**

Elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

Elle ne s'était pas éloignée de lui depuis des jours. Et lui-même, n'était pas allé loin. Entre manger et dormir, il semblait ne rien faire d'autre. Mais Hershel n'était pas inquiet et cela a soulagé les autres.

C'est lorsqu'il dormait, alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux plutôt emmêlés et encore un peu gras qu'elle la remarqua.

Elle en avait vu sur Ed plusieurs fois. Une tache rouge sur la peau de Daryl, cachée juste sous le col de sa chemise.

Elle a légèrement décollé le tissu. Et a vu le corps noir au centre de la marque rouge et a tout de suite su que c'était une tique.

Elle a rapidement récupéré ce dont elle avait besoin dans la trousse de Hershel et s'est installée à côté de Daryl.

Elle sentit le corps de Daryl se raidir sous l'effet du stress lorsqu'elle frotta doucement une compresse imbibée d'alcool sur la rougeur.

Elle l'a rassuré en lui expliquant ce qu'elle faisait, et a senti une partie de la tension s'apaiser. Elle s'est occupée de la tique avec aisance et l'a rapidement jetée, se lavant les mains avant de retourner vers lui.

"Je suis dégoûtant", il parlait d'une voix rauque, altérée à force de ne pas être utilisée. Il sourit bizarrement en coin et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

"Je t'ai fait mal ?"

Il secoua la tête, s'assit. Et pour la première fois, il regarda autour de lui. Remarquant vraiment où il était.

"Ce nouvel endroit a l'air beaucoup mieux. Plus d'espace pour nous tous, mais nous sommes tous ensemble."

"Tu me montres ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Comment ça va ?" demanda Carol, entrant dans la pièce où se trouvaient presque tous les membres du groupe.

Beth avait emmené Judith ailleurs, là où les jeunes enfants pouvaient jouer ensemble, mais tout les autres étaient là. "Wow," dit Carol en voyant tout le travail qu'ils avaient fait depuis sa dernière visite.

Si les autres ont remarqué Daryl, ils n'en ont pas fait toute une histoire.

La salle était trois fois plus grande que la précédente. Et ils avaient réussi à faire des cloisons pour pouvoir avoir un peu d'intimité quand ils le voulaient.

"On en est à la touche finale", a dit Glenn.

"J'ai juste besoin d'un berceau ici," dit Rick, regardant son côté de la pièce. "On pourrait emménager aujourd'hui."

Rick regarda les autres, parce que Daryl ne voulait pas savoir que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils s'étaient abstenus de déménager, ne voulant pas le déranger trop rapidement. Quelques hochements de tête et c'était décidé.

Les autres sont partis en laissant Rick, Daryl et Hershel dans la pièce.

"Ta place est ici," dit Rick, marchant jusqu'au coin de la pièce, Daryl et Hershel suivant derrière.

Ce coin qu'ils lui avaient préparé était à peu près pareil que toutes les autres alcôves. Sauf qu'il y avait une fenêtre près du lit. Rick semblait un peu gêné quand il se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche de celui de Daryl. "Carl a insisté pour être près de ton lit."

Daryl sourit faiblement. Il remarqua que l'endroit que Rick avait désigné plus tôt pour le lit d'enfant était à côté du coin de Carl, alors il devina que Rick restait près du garçon pour s'assurer qu'il se comportait bien.

Daryl alla vers son lit et s'assit.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Hershel, doucement.

Daryl hocha la tête. "Tout le monde a réussi."

Hershel acquiesça. "Le seul qu'on pensait avoir perdu, c'était toi."

"Nous avons essayé..." commença Rick.

"Je sais", coupa rapidement Daryl. "Je t'ai entendu."

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?" demanda Rick.

Daryl haussa les épaules. "Ma jambe était coincée et je ne savais pas à quel point c'était grave. Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes me chercher si tu ne pouvais pas me faire sortir. Quelqu'un devait survivre."

"Je... ça m'a tué de penser qu'on t'avait perdu." commença Rick. Il allait en dire plus avant que Hershel ne l'interrompe.

"On s'en est tous sortis. C'est tout ce qui compte." dit Hershel. Daryl n'avait pas besoin que Rick déverse sa culpabilité sur lui. Il avait son bagage à traîner. Hershel s'assurerait qu'il en parle à Rick plus tard. "Tu devrais te reposer", dit-il à Daryl.

Daryl avait l'air vanné, mais a résisté à l'ordre de Hershel. "J'ai rien fait d'autre que dormir", dit-il.

"Tu peux t'accorder quelques jours de plus. Et alors, je te tirerai du lit moi-même."

Daryl a souri et Rick aussi. Un léger sentiment de normalité l'envahit. La porte s'ouvrit quand Glenn et Maggie portèrent le berceau.

Beth derrière eux, vantait sa nouvelle maison à Judith en murmurant.

Et pendant qu'ils commençaient tous à rentrer, apportant leurs affaires d'un endroit à l'autre, Rick et Hershel allèrent les aider et Daryl s'allongea sur le lit.

Il l'avait mérité. Deux jours de plus pour se ressaisir et il serait prêt à aider à nouveau.

Il regarda le groupe un moment, savourant leur badinage, leur façon de travailler ensemble, le ramenant à ces premières nuits sur la route ensemble avant la prison.

Bientôt, les paupières lourdes, il se détourna, prêt à dormir.

Et ce faisant, il vit que, sous la fenêtre, Rick lui avait laissé son arbalète.

Il l'a laissée là pour lui, comme il l'avait fait au bord de la route.

Et il s'endormit au son de sa famille autour de lui.


End file.
